


Clandestine

by Hiromi_20



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiromi_20/pseuds/Hiromi_20
Summary: Sure, he was married. But that detail was secondary to the feeling of his body against yours.
Relationships: Silva Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 154





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a somewhat edited repost from Lunaescence of a smutty one-shot I wrote way back when. Because Silva Zoldyck is a total DILF.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

You bit your lip as you watched your clock tick steadily. He would be here soon. A shiver ran down your spine as you felt a powerful being pass through your En. Sitting perfectly still, you waited for his arrival.

The wait after sensing his Nen was quick, and the door swung open without as much as a knock. He knew you were expecting him. You gazed up at the powerfully built man, finding it suddenly hard to breath as he caught your eyes with his own cat-like blue.

"Silva," you greeted, savoring the taste of his name on your lips. Picking up the folder lying on the couch next to you, you rose and walked slowly towards him, as intent on his form as he was on yours. Arriving right in front of the assassin, you handed him the folder.

"I believe this should contain any information you need for this job," you murmured. As a hunter who specialized in covert operations and intel, you had constructed an unparalleled information network. Of course, your services were not cheap and very few individuals even had an inkling that it existed, much less who ran it. You could count on one hand the number of people who knew your true identity. Out of those, he was the only one who knew where you actually lived.

Silva Zoldyck drew the papers out of the folder, glancing briefly through them before nodding and putting them back.

"Your work is, as always, impeccable," he rumbled approvingly and you felt a smirk curve the corners of your lips.

"I know," you replied cockily, tilting your head. You were rewarded with a deep chuckle and a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Now…" he began, setting the folder aside. "Onto the next order of business."

Before you could react, you were pinned between the door and his rock hard body, looking up at him breathlessly. You licked your lips in anticipation, watching his eyes follow the movement before he smothered your mouth with his own. You moaned sensuously into the kiss, allowing his tongue to slip inside and weave sinuously around your own. His hands roamed your form greedily and yours immediately reciprocated, feeling hard ridges of clothed muscle while the taste of him sent desire racing down your body.

Silva only came to you when he needed information for a job, and the meetings always resulted in this. You couldn’t get enough of his hard form against yours or his rough, burning touch. Yes, he was married, but after five children the duty of producing offspring was done any fire between him and his wife had gone cold. Not that you really cared. Though you knew you felt something more than just lust for this man, you weren't interested in having some kind of deeper relationship with him. Or so you told yourself.

A hard nip on your neck brought you back to reality and you cried out softly, hands sliding down to clutch the back of his jacket. He pulled away slowly and eyed your flushed face, his full lips curling into a devilish smirk.

"It's been too long," he drawled lazily, lightly dragging his fingers across the collarbone revealed by your flimsy tank top.

Hearing your name again on his appetizing lips was enough to make you snap, and with a growl you pulled him down to you. You stopped with his lips a hair away from your own. The arrogant glint in his eyes made your blood burn hotter and you glared up at him.

"If it's been too long, don't fucking tease me," you hissed, before closing the distance and crashing your lips against his. His mouth was as ravenous as your own and as your tongues clashed you made quick work of each others' clothes. A rough hand palmed your bare breast and you moaned breathily against his mouth. Thus encouraged, his other hand found it’s way between your legs and you gasped as he rubbed your wet entrance with deft fingers.

Squirming in pleasure, you retaliated, wrapping your slender fingers around his hard member. His groan made you hotter and you bucked your hips against his hand, needing more. Silva complied, clever fingers delving deep between your slick folds. You moaned again at the pulsing pleasure and pulled away from his insatiable lips.

"Fuck, Silva, I need you now," you whined breathlessly, giving his member a hard pump with your hand. His involuntary thrust at your actions made you smirk before he easily hoisted you up against your door. Immediately, instinctively, you wrapped your legs around his waist and he slid easily into you despite his size. You exhaled sharply as he filled you and he groaned your name into your ear when your walls tightened around him.

You remained in that position for a few seconds as both of you stared at each other breathlessly. It had been so long, you had forgotten just how much your body had craved his. By the intense, almost pained look in his eyes, he had also forgotten.

"S-Silva," you managed to gasp breathily. Hearing his name seemed to jolt him back to reality, and he gave a hard thrust. You cried out at the shockwaves of pleasure caused by just that one simple thrust and bit hard down on his shoulder. He hissed at the sensation and hiked your legs higher up around his waist. That done, he proceeded to pound into you hard, spurred by the delicious sounds you were making. You tangled one hand in his silvery hair, the other scrabbling at his back as you tried to cling to coherency. Your attempts were futile as each thrust had you drowning further in desire. You needed more.

"A-ah! Harder!" you begged, tears collecting in your eyes at the pleasure you were feeling and the pleasure you still needed to feel. At your words Silva slowed, despite the inferno raging inside his own body. Smirking down at your flustered face, he stilled your incoherent protests with a quick, searing kiss.

"Say please," he murmured wickedly against your ear before taking your earlobe in his warm, wet mouth. You whimpered and bucked your hips, trying to force him to action. In response, he merely grinned maliciously down at you, and began to draw himself out of you at a torturous pace. Consumed with need as you were, you could barely utter the magic words.

"Please! Silva! I need you!"

"Good girl," he rumbled, and slammed into you so much force that you hazily registered the formation of bruises on your back. Silva then proceeded to pound any further thoughts out of your head. You could think of nothing in the white haze of pleasure coursing through your body. It was all you could to do cling to his powerful form and cry out wildly as each thrust sent you closer and closer to oblivion. As if sensing this, he increased his pace even more and unraveled you in just a few more hard thrusts. You screamed his name when you came, vision blinded by stars and body swept away in a roaring torrent of rapture. Silva lasted little longer before he was also lost to the sensation of your hot, slick walls tightening around him. With a sharp groan he released himself into you, filling you with a searing heat that made you whimper tremblingly against his well-muscled shoulders.

After what felt like both an eternity and a blink of an eye, he gently lowered you to your feet. Rationality returning, you shakily released him, breathing still uneven. He stroked your cheek a touch too tenderly, and a pang squeezed your heart. You didn't want to end a marriage, or cause a huge scandal. But you did want him. You realized belatedly that this cocky, overpowered, too-delicious patriarch of an infamous underworld family had somehow managed to steal your affections completely. And from the look in his eyes that remained even after lust abated, you knew the feeling was reciprocated at least a little bit.

"Silva…" you murmured, biting your lip. His own curved down into an almost-frown, as he read the thoughts behind your eyes. He ran his hands down your face and across your shoulders almost reverently before surprising you by sweeping you into his arms. He silenced your yelp of surprise with a kiss and a smirk.

"We'll just have to make the most of the time we have."

The dark promise in his voice made your cheeks flush and you made no protest as he carried you easily into your bedroom. He would make sure you had no space in your brain to ponder the complications of your relationship.


End file.
